A number of water-propelled, personal flight devices have recently become available, such as those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,336,805 and 7,258,301, among others. Operation of such devices may require balancing the weight and resulting forces of a passenger's body about a platform or seat, and/or balancing and operating controls of the output nozzles to provide stable flights. Such balancing may require high levels of dexterity and fine-motor control. In addition, should the passenger tilt or misdirect the nozzles and start to lose balance, it may be difficult for some passengers to counteract the tilting moment as the tilt angle increases, resulting in unwanted falling. These combined requirements and circumstances can be physically taxing during use and intimidating to a beginner learning to use the devices. The present disclosure provides examples of personal propulsion systems, devices, ands methods of use thereof having improved operability and use.